Black knight
by vegetable99
Summary: Nyssa Asi was brought up to hate. Her father was cruel, though he thought it was necessary. She is forced to go fight for the Romans, but she is the only girl. What will happen to her. What will the others think? Will she survive to see the next day?
1. The start

"Do not fail us Nyssa. You are my only child, you will make me proud!"

Nyssa Asi was only fithteen years of age when she was sent away to fight for the Roman army. A great debt she was forced to pay off from her fathers past.

"They await you on the hill, you must go."

Never in Nyssa s life had her father ever shown any sort of love or affection towards her. She was just seen as a young warrior, that was denied love because it was thought of as weakness.

"I see no sadness in your eyes father, you will not miss me?"  
"Life is pain Nyssa, remember that! NOW RIDE GIRL, THEY AWAIT YOU! I would not advise angering a Roman soldier! Death is the only penalty!"

With that, Diego Asi, the cruelest man Nyssa had ever known slapped the end of the black stallion Nyssa was atop of, and let it charge in the direction of the future knights.

Diego Asi Fought with his fellow Sarmatian warriors. They fought bravely and died quickly. Alas, the Romans decided to spare their lives, in return for their future children. They were to fight for Rome, for causes not of their own. However, Elizabeta Asi only beared one child for Diego. A girl. Elizabeta died shortly after the birth, leaving Diego with no child to send off to fight. He could not bear the thought of taking another wife. She was the only one for him. Diego only had one choice, Nyssa had to go.

Was he sending her to her death and destruction? Or was he allowing her to see the world for what it really was? A place of hate and and violence. Only time would tell. 


	2. Getting to know you

As Nyssa made her way up the hill to the others she quickly glanced back. Her father wasn't even there anymore. Did he really hate her that much? It was a question that probably would never be answered. At least not by him, he seemed obsessed with hatred.

Nyssa knew that the only way she was going to survive this, was by being strong and never letting her guard down. Diego hadn't sugar-coated the facts for Nyssa. He blatantly told her that she was joining an army consisting of only men.

"I doubt that they'll even wait till you have gotten to the wall."

He always knew how to be comforting.

When Nyssa joined the group of young men she felt very aware of her appearance. Her father instructed Nyssa to cut her hair short so she could fit in more, he also told her to wear baggy clothes to hide her figure.

"Don't tempt them." She still heard him taunting her.

Unlike many of the other women in her village, Nyssa was rather tall. Diego said it would help, but she couldn't see how. Compared to the boys surrounding her, she was short. Small and miniscule. She spotted a few that were at least already 6'4"ft. If one of them attacked, she stood no chance.

"Hello."  
Nyssa twirled around to come face to face with a boy. She guessed that he was about the same age as her. He had curly black hair atop of his head, and he possessed the most haunting, yet beautiful hazel eyes.

"My name's Lancelot." As he spoke, he outstretched his arm in Nyssa's direction.  
"Nyssa." She stated, ignoring his hand.

Lancelot lowered his hand with a saddened look on his face, as if though he'd been told off.

"Your name is very beautiful, Nyssa."

Immediately red flushed to her cheeks. No one had ever said something like that to her before.

'He only said your name was beautiful, not you.' Her mind always knew how to bring her down.

"Thank you, but it wasn't necessary for you to say that." She quickly chirped.  
"Why would it not be necessary? It is a beautiful name." Lancelot smiled back at the stranger hoping for some reciprocation.

"Has anyone ever told you, that you are far too forward. You don't even know me. Being too forward can get you killed if you're not careful."

Nyssa couldn't help but smile at him after making her comment clear.

"I've never been called forward before, but I have been called honest. Which do you prefer?"  
"Forward"

Nyssa laughed. She felt a weird sensation speaking to Lancelot. Never before had she ever spoken to a boy in this manner before. Her father forbid it.

"Light chatter is not good for the soul!"

He was always there with his words digging into Nyssa's head.

"I don't understand though, why are you here, this army s for men. Well, any army is only for men." "I know, so what are you doing here?"

Nyssa laughed quietly, but still loud enough to warm Lancelot s heart. He joined in the laughter and grinned at his giggling accomplice.

A few hours later

Lancelot couldn't help but stare at Nyssa. He wasn't really sure why, but he just found her extremely alluring.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?" Nyssa slyly grinned.  
"It's nothing."  
"Oh come now Lancelot, I think I can safely say that I know you well enough to tell, that something is wrong."

They both chuckled together, letting out sweet music.

"In all honesty, what is it?" Nyssa stared at him hard trying to read his face.  
"Well, it's just that I find you very beaut......"

"HALT!!!!!"  
"Soldiers dismount!" A loud, vicious Roman officers voice boomed.

The sudden change in tone startled Nyssa, making her lose the stare she was sharing with Lancelot.

"Where are we?" Nyssa questioned one of the guards.  
"Camp for tonight. It's starting to get dark, so I would watch yourself."

Nyssa couldn't help but feel sick at the comment, but was suddenly reassured when Lancelot placed his hand lightly on her shoulder.

"I'll keep my eye on you, don't worry." He flashed her one of his most dashing, heart stopping smiles and Nyssa couldn't help but stare.

"Thank you Lancelot, you have been a good friend to me even though we have only known each other for a matter of hours."

And with that, Nyssa swiftly jumped off her horse and started unrolling her satchel. She glanced around her person and noticed that Lancelot had walked off. As she watched him move, she felt comforted in the knowledge that she had at least one companion. She knew that she would need as many as she could could muster. 


	3. Authors notes

Hey everyone, sorry it has been so long. But I'm back and writing as much as I can. I will try and update as soon and as often as possible. It is my mission in life :) 


	4. The knight

Supper was short and gruelling. Nyssa felt that all eyes were on her, and she didn't like it. Before the

Meal, the Roman officers had commanded the young troops to collect firewood and dried leaves and

branches to make a suitable blaze for the meal ahead.

Each warrior had been assigned to another, to help search the barren land for worthy items.

Nyssa couldn't help but smile to herself when she saw whom Lancelot was paired with.

One wouldn't really call Lancelot short, or dowdy but, the boy or should I say beast he was with,

made him look like a mild wind would break him.

Nyssa glanced at him, and couldn't help but notice the unimpressed look on his face, one he would

probably wear after losing a bet to a much lesser fellow than himself.

As for Nyssa, she was teamed with a peculiar looking boy.

His cheeks bared tribal tattoos and his long, black scruffy hair draped over his face, like a curtain

to his soul. She noticed that he never spoke much, and left himself out in the light-hearted banter

that the other young men partook in.

Nyssa wondered what his name was, but she was too nervous to ask. He may have been quiet and

isolated, but he looked like a ferocious animal that would strike when threatened.

"Tristan"

Nyssa spun her head round quickly to see where the noise came from. She was astounded to see that

it came from the one and only ferocious animal.

"My name is Tristan"

Nyssa wondered what to say next, she was confused at how he had realised that finding out his name

was at the top of her list. She just stared dumbfounded at him.

"I could tell that you were pondering on what my name was, so I just gave it to you"

A blush fell upon her cheeks as she realised how ridiculous she must have looked.

A reply just couldn't be brought to her lips, and she didn't know why. She thought for a quick

second that it might be because she found him alluring or attractive, but one small glance from him

made Nyssa realise, that was definitely not it. Although he was tall, dark and reasonably handsome,

she just couldn't see herself ever wanting to fall to his feet.

Tristan seemed to have a protective shield around him, never letting anyone too close. Nyssa felt

the heat of it radiate onto her skin.

'Say something, the longer you are silent, the harder it will be.'

"My name is Nyssa. I apologise, I didn't mean to stare. You must think I'm foolish."

Tristan just looked at the young girl. She spoke to him as if he were of higher class than her, that

was something he highly doubted. He watched as she twisted a small strand of black hair around

her long fingers. She just carried on walking straight ahead, eyes fixated on the floor.

"Do not worry, you were not."

"I wasn't what?"

"Staring at me. You were merely checking out your new found company. This is all new for you I'm

guessing Nyssa."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, first off your a woman, well, a girl and secondly you seem rather nervous and on edge."

"I'm not on edge! I'm just a little cold."

Nyssa didn't want to admit that she felt wary of her new surroundings. Who wouldn't be?

"I was the only child of my father, he had no choice but to send me. You don't know me Tristan, so

do not feel that you can decipher my own feelings. Even I cannot do that, in all honesty."

Tristan smiled at her remark at first, but it eventually dropped when he thought of the latter of what she had said. He knew all too well, what it was like to not understand your own feelings. But he knew right away that this similarity would help him understand her more.

Nyssa glanced at his smirk and had to let out the held in laughter she felt rising within her.

"If only my father had heard that! Never have I spoken to another in such a way."

She felt proud of herself. She was finally sticking up for herself, rather than sitting back and

taking the abuse and grief that she was used to.

"So tell me Tristan, how old are you?"

He paused for a while before answering.

"Why do you want to know how old I am?"

"Because I'm curious, cannot a young woman ask a fellow soldier his age?"

"I'm eighteen."

Nyssa felt her smile drop. He would be thirty-three when he would finally be given his freedom.

She felt instant sympathy. She knew that he was only three years older than her, but she still felt

that she was being given more years to her life.

"Do you have a loved one back home?"

Nyssa wasn't really sure why she was asking him such a

personal question, and she regretted it almost as soon as she said it, but she felt it would relieve her of some of her worry.

"No I don't. The only person waiting for me back home is my little sister, Angela. She cried for days

when I told her I was leaving. I will never forgive myself if something happens to her."

'Poor Tristan, he must feel as if it's all his fault for leaving her.'

"I'm saddened to hear that. I'm sorry for asking such a personal question."

"It's hardly personal. You asked a reasonable question and I gave you a reasonable answer. My life

is no secret, for it does not hold anything other than Angela. If it wasn't for her I would forget

that I even had a home before coming to join Rome and their war."

Nyssa felt taken aback by his honesty and truthfulness. If someone had asked her about her father

she would probably skip to the next question.

"There looks like a good place to find some logs."

Tristan pointed his finger in the direction of a small opening of a miniature woodland. Not even big

enough for a fox to live in comfortably, yet perfect for branches to make a fire that any Roman

officer would be proud of.

Nyssa looked up and followed his gaze and wished that she had spotted it first so she could get the

credit, but it couldn't be helped. She was just relieved that they could at last sit down for a brief time.

Tristan and Nyssa scavenged for a quite sometime. Picking up different logs and leaves that made

Nyssa's skin itch as the tiny bugs clung onto them for dear life.

"Oh please no Tristan! Not that one! Look, it's covered in insects! I'm not going to carry that one as

well!" Nyssa protested.

"Women" Tristan shook his head and threw it back down on the floor.

On the way back to camp, both were quiet. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was one

where they both felt satisfied in each others company. Nyssa thanked the heavens for that.

Already she had made two friends and she didn't even realise it.

"Tristan, how much further back do you think it is?"

Tristan once again pointed his finger out in the direction of a small hilltop were upon it sat many

boys of different ages.

"Look, just up ahead. It seems they have already started the fire without us. Damn those impatient

Romans!" Tristan spat.

Nyssa could tell right away, that they were his least favourable people.

"I guess that you have a bad history with the Romans then?"

Tristan stopped in his tracks and stared at Nyssa as if she had just said the most cruellest comment

known to mankind.

"What do you mean, I guess you have a bad history with the Romans? Of I do, we all do! They have

taken us from our families and our homes, and you wonder why I despise them so?"

With that, Tristan started walking back to camp, just staring straight ahead and ignoring Nyssa's

pleas for him to stop and listen to her.

"Tristan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Please, just wait!"

He sighed deeply and slowed his movement. Turning his head to face her, he looked deep into her eyes.

"The Romans took my family from me. My mother, father and my little sister."

"But you said that Angela is waiting for you."

"She is, they took my other sister Naomi. I was teaching Angie to ride her horse one day, we ended

up miles away from home. When we finally got back, everything was gone. Our house was burned to

the ground and all that remained of my family was Angela. If I hadn't of taken her riding, she would

be dead too. The other villagers, the ones that were left that is, took us in. Gave us a roof over our

heads and food for our mouths. Without them, I don't know what would have become of us."

"I am so sorry, I never realised...."

"Don't pity me Nyssa, it happened a long time ago and I am trying my best to get over it. Peoples

pity seems to make it worse. I'm not sure why. It's just like opening an old wound for me."

"Your a very honourable man Tristan, you know that don't you. I would be proud to have you as a

brother."

He then smiled a smile that was not of happiness, but of hurt and sorrow. A smile that Nyssa didn't wish to see. Tristan stared at the floor past Nyssa's shoulder and eventually brought his gaze up to her green eyes.

"Thank you, but there is no need to make me feel better about myself. I'm nothing but a number to these Romans, and yet they are my worst enemies. So that's how I try and look at myself, a number. No more, no less."

Tristan turned on his heels and stood beside Nyssa. She looked at him wondering what he was doing, until he motioned for her to walk, and when she did, he joined her.

Leaving neither alone, in this darkness called life.


	5. A saviour

"What a pretty little thing you are"  
"I bet we can think up of a few things that we can do with you"  
"Why do you look so worried angel?"

The roman soldiers words spitted onto Nyssa's skin like burning ash. Everything they said made her feel physically sick.

"Please, just let me pass. I will not speak of this to anyone."

"Do you hear that men, she won't speak of this to anyone. Oh, we know you won't."

The little voice in the back of Nyssa's head was telling her to run. Run? Run where? The three officers had surrounded her against a wall and there was nowhere she could go.

"Why do you think that they took you on? Huh?! When we go and fight, we can be away from civilisation for months. Can make a man go mad. No warm female flesh to heat our beds. But, with a lovely young girl like you around, all of our problems are solved."

It had been only two days since they had arrived in Rome and already, Nyssa's worst fears were becoming reality. She had gone for a walk to clear her head when she was suddenly jumped by three Roman officers. Throughout the journey they had given her looks which Nyssa just ignored.  
Did these men honestly find themselves attractive? Manly? Brave? No, these men were nothing but cowards.

"Come on lovely. Don't fight it. You'll only make it worse for yourself."

"No"

"What. I think she just said no to us lads. Go on, say it again"  
He spat that sentence at her and Nyssa wondered whether or not to say anything back.

"N..no. I said no. Just get out of my way."

She quickly tried to move between two of the soldiers, but felt herself be flung roughly against the wall.

"That's not very nice manners is it?"

"No, not very nice manners at all"  
One of the others spoke.

"I don't care, let me go. Let me go NOW!"

Nyssa once again tried to run out of the mob. She tried her best to struggle and fight off the,  
soldiers, but they were just too strong.  
She felt a severe burning pain in her left cheek as she was violently struck across the face.

"I'm going to make you feel what pain is you cheap little whore."

Suddenly Nyssa was spun around so her face was shoved into the wall. Two men pinned her arms up above her as they whispered foul things into her ear. Nyssa couldn't help but whimper at what they were saying. She prayed to God for help and deliverence. She knew that her prayers had not been answered when she felt a searing pain in between her legs. Nyssa cried out with all her might,  
but it didn't stop.

"Please, stop. Please!"

All she felt were more thrusts of pain, why wouldn't it stop. Why couldn't they see that what they were doing was wrong?

"GET OFF OF HER!!!!!!"

Immediately Nyssa felt the pain go away. The soldier had stopped what he was doing. Nyssa started crying even more in relife.

"Go away boy. This has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it does. I will not stand here and watch you do this."

"Then piss off to your mother."

The other officers laughed as if the whole situation was comical.

"Bastard."

Nyssa felt a large weight be lifted off of her back. The Roman soldier walked away from her and towards this boy that dared cause trouble.

She slowly turned round. Curious to see who her knight in shining armour was. She was startled to see the one and only Lancelot standing before her.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard. What, are you deaf as well as stupid?"

A hard blow was brought into Lancelot's stomach and Nyssa couldn't help but wince at his pain.

"Not so smart now are you? Sarmatian scum. You pathetic little weasel."

"I may be a weasel, but at least i'm better than you."

Nyssa could do nothing but stare at the sight in front of her. All three of the soldiers had taken it upon themselves to beat Lancelot to an inch of his life. At one moment she caught him just staring at her as fists and boots smashed themself into his body. She saw the pain in his eyes, it hurt her just as much as it hurt him. There was nothing that she could do. It were as if she was a delicate rose caught in the middle of a hail storm.

"Please stop!" she sobbed. "We will leave, we will never speak of this again." Although the words soundded clear in Nyssa's head, all anyone else could hear was whines and screams.

"This is just the beginning of a long journey my dear. " With that, the soldier stopped Lancelots torture and turned to Nyssa.

"Just you wait, you have 15 years of torture and pain. Treasure them." He smirked and glanced at the two soldiers holding Nyssa, signalling to let her go. She dropped to the floor and trembled with and pain as she watched them walk away. So many thoughts were rushing through her head she didn't know what to do.  
Slowly crawling to his head, Nyssa stared at what the soldier had done to her saviour. She felt sick to the stomache with the sight of what had happened. Blood flowed freely from Lancelots head and bruises had already started to form on his body.

"Lancelot..." Nyssa cried silently. "Lancelot, please open your eyes. Let breathe escape your lips,  
for if you do not i will be forced to kiss them and fill your body with life once more"  
Tears rolled quickly down the apple of Nyssa's cheeks.

"Maybe, i should then act so wounded that your lips are my only chance of survival." Lancelot choked out his words slowly but meaningfully.

Nyssa sobbed even more when she heard his voice, but they were tears of happiness.  
With that, she carefully and gently pressed her soft, full, red lips against his. At first they merely brushed but within a moment Lancelot's lips kissed Nyssa's with a deep and passionate feeling. He brought his hands up and wrapped his fingers around in her raven, black curls. The embrace was short, but it seemed to last forever.

As rain started to pour down heavilly upon them, Nyssa felt a feeling. A feeling that she had been taught never to feel by her very own father. Was it even possible to defy the very man that taught her everything she knew. Well, that was something that she would just have to wait and see about.

Hey, sorry for the extremely long wait. Hope you like it. And remember comments always make me wanna write more. :) 


	6. The start of something

13 years later

"It seems that the more years that pass, the more un-fit and slow you become Lancelot."

"Then maybe you should suggest on to me, an activity that requires vigorous movement Nyssa."

13 years had passed since the beginning of the young soldiers quest. It had also been 13 years since Nyssa discovered true fear and violation of ones soul. Since that night she had refused to let herself cry. Many friends and companions had died at her feet in the past years but never did she once weep. Lancelot tried to forget about the whole thing, but every night the horrifying and nauseating memories filled his dreams. There was one fraction of that night though, that he refuses his mind to forget, and that was the brief moment of passion and affection between him and the beautiful woman that had stole his heart. That was a thought that he wanted to dream of every night he slept. He wished to die thinking of that same image. That same picture that had warmed his heart for many years.

Out of the numerous amount of young men that had been taken from their homes to fight for the Romans, only a few were left. This small handful included, Nyssa, Lancelot, Tristan, a loud and boisterous man named Bors, a quiet giant named Dagonet, two young and lively men named Gawain and Galahad and their leader who was named Arthur.

Nyssa trusted her life with these very men. They also felt the same towards her. Throughout the many battles that they had fought Nyssa never once doubted their sword. She knew that these men would die for her, just like she would for them.

"I'll tell you something, I'm getting bloody tired of cleaning up the Romans mess! If they really want to go around ravaging the land like this, then they should have some little Christian boy of theirs to do it." Bors always had something to complain about, whether it be the Romans, or Britain's cold and uncaring climate.

"Bors, just being around you, gives my arse an ache"  
"Oh Gawain, you break my heart when you say stuff like that, but what do you expect me to say?  
The Romans are taking liberties and I've had enough. I just want to make a nice little home, away from all of this and settle down with Vanora and my five little bastards."  
"Six, Bors. You have six." Claimed Gawain.  
"Bors glared at Lancelot then, "I'm not so bloody sure to be honest."

Lancelot couldn't help but laugh, it was true, him and Vanora had become rather friendly one night,  
not that he would fully admit that though. No, he would just laugh at Bors and make him more and more paranoid about the situation.

The Romans had recently destroyed a small army of Woads, and wished for the Knights to rummage amongst the dead and see if they could find the leaders body. It was like finding a needle among a pile of needles. Apparently he had been seen wielding a sword of great value to the Romans. They obviously though, wouldn't disclose any information with the Knights. That was the life went along for the Knights, the Romans snapped their fingers and the men had no choice but to go running. It truly tested their patience at times, and Arthur tried his best to keep morale high within group, but he wasn't always successful.

At the time in question, the Knights were all shifting through the masses of blood and body parts.  
Because of years of battles and war, this scene did not upset them or make them feel nauseated, instead they tried to make a game out of it almost. How many Woad heads could you collect. As revolting as it sounded, they needed some sort of goal to get them through it. Almost, a bright light at the end of the tunnel I guess you could say. They had split into their usual groupings, Bors and Dagonet next to one another, then Gawain and Galahad nearby the latter, then Arthur and Tristan,  
leaving Nyssa and Lancelot. They were the farthest away from the others and enjoying their daily mocking session. They were always trying to get one over the other. It was all done in jest, but they could get quite competitive at times. Especially when there was a prize on the table.

"So Nyssa, what shall be your reward, if you win this competition?"  
"Why do I get to choose my prize? It makes no sense to me, surely I could then choose whatever I wished. Whatever I wished Lancelot..."  
Nyssa turned her back on Lancelot and smiled. He had a dagger, that he won in a betting game some years prior, and Nyssa hah, had her eye on it since he received it. She knew exactly what she would request for if she were to win.

"So be it Lancelot, if I win, then I wish for that dagger that you won all those years ago."  
"Still gnawing away at that bone are we? I won that a good five years past. You still want it?"

With that said, Lancelot walked towards Nyssa Slowly. He stopped in front of her, she had grown tall over the years and was not that much shorter than him, meaning that their faces were almost directly in line with each other. They could both feel the warm breath of each other on their faces.  
Over the years, Nyssa and Lancelot had grown inseparable, but never had they once shown their true feelings for each other. The other Knights could see the chemistry between them, but they never saw it for themselves.

"Of course I still want it, every time we go into battle I pray that you'll fall, just so that I can have that dagger."

Lancelot smirked and took one step closer towards her and looked deep into her eyes.

"Now I know that's not true."

Lancelot never took his eyes off Nyssa, as he reached behind him and pulled out the very dagger that they had been talking about. He held it out flat in his hand.

"Here, if you really want it, go ahead and take it."

Nyssa looked and him and wasn't sure about what he was up to, he just kept looking sincerely into her eyes, and never once did his smirk disappear. She reached out her hand, and without protest, he allowed her to pick it up.

"See, now that wasn't so hard was it?" Lancelot s smirk got wider and eventually turned into a devilish grin. "Why are you letting me have this?" Nyssa expression turned serious as she held out the dagger in front of her, as if she no longer wanted it.  
"It's part of a deal, I will let you keep it, on one condition. You can keep hold of it and do whatever you so wish with it, but for only one month. If at the end of the month, you decide you still want it,  
then you shall have it, but as I said, only on one condition..."  
"And what exactly is that?"

Lancelot then leaned in closed, so that his mouth was right next to Nyssa s ear, and he gently whispered to her his condition.

"You must spend the night with me."

Nyssa immediately burst into laughter, and backed away from Lancelot quickly, leaving him sour faced. She started to laugh even more and raised her hand which held the dagger to her face, to cover her mouth. She attracted the attention of the others as they turned to look at what was going on, to cause someone so serious to burst into laughter in such a way.

"Nyssa, does there seem to be a problem?" Arthur asked quite seriously with no hint of laughter in his voice.

Nyssa turned to look at Arthur and made herself calm down quickly.

"No Arthur, there is no problem."

She then turned back round to look at Lancelot, who seemed extremely unimpressed. As she walked to him, she played with the leather strap on the dagger and couldn't help but allow and grin to spread across her face.

Lancelot held out his hand in front of him, motioning for Nyssa to place the dagger in his open palm.

"So, you're giving it back then?"  
"No, I think I'll keep it." Nyssa enjoyed toying him like this. She Slowly walked away from him, and could feel his eyes on her back. She then stopped and turned her head to face him.

"But I promise you Lancelot, I will give it back to you before the month is up."

She then smiled greatly and carried on walking away from Lancelot, leaving him thinking about his next plan to make her his own. 


	7. Message from the author

I'm back!!! Yes, it has been as very, very long time, but I am back. I went over the story and realised that the grammar and spelling and layout and just everything of this story is appalling. So, hence why I edited all of the chapters. I also leave with you a new one J I hope you enjoy. RnR!!


End file.
